1. Field
Provided is a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel displays (FPDs). A liquid crystal display (LCD) may generate electric fields by applying different voltages to pixel and common electrodes formed with a liquid crystal layer between an upper panel and a lower panel, light transmittance may be controlled by changing alignment of liquid crystal molecules, and an image may be displayed.